


Observant, Observant, Observant

by ohnovei



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys In Love, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Kinda fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Secret Relationship, They love him, They still love each other, i love these babeys, kiyo and kirumi love rantaro too, kokichi and shuichi broke up, no beef in between them tho, shuichi has great friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnovei/pseuds/ohnovei
Summary: 1: Since Kaede liked to think she knew Saihara best, she noticed things about him most people might not. Like how recently, he had been spending more time around Amami. She hadn’t really thought much of it, honestly2: Except for recently. Saihara hadn’t been available to hang out all the time like he used to. Kokichi was very aware that Saiharai was his own person and didn’t have to hang out with him all the time but Kokichi was just curious as to what was keeping his beloved Saihara away from him.3: Kaito could pick up if something was really wrong like if Makiroll was angry or if his sidekick was in one of his episodes. Speaking of his sidekick… Kaito thought Saihara was doing great of recently! Saihara was training harder and he seemed genuinely happier. Kaito was really happy for Saihara.4: (tba)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi (past)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	1. Kaede Akumatsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede Akamatsu had been friends with Saihara Shuichi since they were about nine. She remembered meeting him in elementary school. He had been reading alone, and Kaede had felt bad for him. She never saw him with any friends, and he rarely talked to anyone. So, Kaede being Kaede, she had to approach and talk to him. She did most of the talking in the beginning of the friendship, but Saihara slowly started talking to her more and showing her his personality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been wanting to write something like this for a while but i didn't know if anyone would be interested 
> 
> this is my first multi-chapter thing so i hope you(the reader lol) like it
> 
> also i hope i got kaede and miu's personality down ok, i havent actually played v3 lmfao (ʘдʘ)

Kaede Akamatsu had been friends with Saihara Shuichi since they were about nine. She remembered meeting him in elementary school. He had been reading alone, and Kaede had felt bad for him. She never saw him with any friends, and he rarely talked to anyone. So, Kaede being Kaede, she had to approach and talk to him. She did most of the talking in the beginning of the friendship, but Saihara slowly started talking to her more and showing her his personality. They had been the best of friends ever since. Kaede liked to think she was his closest friend and vice versa.

Since she liked to think she knew Saihara best, she noticed things about him most people might not. Like how recently, he had been spending more time around Amami. She hadn’t really thought much of it, honestly. In their first year, they hadn’t been that close, but then again Shuichi wasn’t really close to anybody in their first year of Hopes Peak. In their second year, he really tried getting to know and understand everyone. She was really proud of his progress!

But Saihara and Amami’s relationship really stood out to her. She remembered one time where she walked into Saihara’s research lab and Amami had been standing over his shoulder as he worked on a case. They had quickly backed away from each other and played it off, but she made sure to take note of that. Since then, several more ‘strange’ moments had happened between the two. She had talked to Tojo about it since she was close to Amami, but she didn’t know what Kaede was talking about.

She was really happy for both of them, though. She always knew Amami had a cloud of mystery about him and Saihara was timid and nervous. It was good they seemed like friends now. She hoped Amami was finally opening up to someone.

She knew she shouldn’t pry, but she couldn’t help but wonder. She decided she would ask Saihara after class. She glanced up from her notes to look at Saihara who was looking up at the board. She felt kind of silly, thinking about Saihara and Amami’s relationship rather than focus on school. She couldn’t help but wonder about it. It wasn’t like Saihara to keep secrets from her, so she didn’t know why she felt something was up.

She tore her eyes away from Saihara to look at Amami, only to find him staring at Shuichi. Only it wasn’t an evil stare, more like an enamored look. The only word to describe that look was love. She looked back at Saihara who was still taking notes and paying attention to the teacher.

She quickly decided she would ask Amami instead of Saihara. She didn’t know how much she would be able to get out of him considering it was Amami but she thought it was worth a shot.

After class ended, she approached Amami,

“Hey, Amami-kun!”

She greeted him cheerfully.

“Oh hey, Akamatsu-chan. Did you need something?”

He asked, with a pleasant smile.

“Um yes actually! I was wondering if you liked Saihara-kun? I saw you looking at him in class today..”

She said, trailing off, hoping to get something out of Amami. He just chuckled lightly.

“Of course I like Saihara-kun. He’s really nice. I’m really glad he and I have gotten closer over this semester. And I don’t remember looking at Saihara-kun today. I was just thinking. Sorry if it seemed a bit weird.”

“Oh.. nothing else?”

“Nah, I don’t think so.”

He said, raising an eyebrow but keeping his smile. Kaede was still pretty suspicious. Even so, she smiled and nodded.

“Thanks for indulging me Amami-kun! I was just curious, that’s all.”

“No problem.”

She waved slightly and headed out of the classroom. She was still curious. That’s kind of the response she expected from Amami, but she thought maybe bringing up his staring would prompt him to say something else, but he just glossed over it. She sighed softly and entered her next class.

She sat in her seat, which was next to Miu, and thought about his response.

“What’s up with you babe?”

Miu’s brash voice interrupted her thoughts and Kaede looked over at Miu with a smile.

“Oh, nothing.. I was just thinking about Amami-kun and Saihara-kun.”

Miu lifted an eyebrow and pursed her lips,

“What, why?”

“Well, I don’t know. They seem closer than before, so I was wondering if something was going on between them.”

Miu’s eyebrows lifted to her hairline.

“Do you think their fuckin or somethin’?”

Kaede blushed and shook her head.

“Miu! No! I just wonder if they’re dating or something!”

“And dating leads to fucking!”

“Miu!”

Kaede hid her face in her hands and turned away from Miu. Miu just laughed at her girlfriend. Kaede quickly recovered from her flush and talked about her theories which Miu listened to and gave her opinions. Most of her comments were helpful, some making Kaede imagine things she didn’t want to.

The class soon started, so the girls quieted. Kaede tried her best to pay attention to the lesson which she mostly succeeded out but she couldn’t help but wonder about Amami and Saihara. She internally sighed. She really shouldn’t be so nosy. If saihara was dating Amami, that was his business. If he wanted to get closer to people and have a relationship without telling her that was okay. She decided she would ask Saihara but if he said the same thing as Amami, she would drop the subject.

When class ended, Miu and Kaede walked to lunch together. They chatted casually until Kaede spotted Saihara.

“Oh, there’s Saihara-kun! Be right back, Miu!”

She quickly jogged over to Saihara who was standing at his locker, putting something in it.

“Saihara-kun!”

She called with a bright smile.

“Ah hello, Akamatsu-chan.”

He greeted her, lips formed into a small smile.

“I have a question that I hope you won’t mind me asking.”  
He nodded slowly, sure of the question to come.

“Are you and Amami-kun dating?”

His face quickly turned bright red.

“W-what gave you that idea?”

He asked quickly which she raised an eyebrow.

“I was just curious. I never really expected you and Amami-kun honestly. I always thought you and Ouma-kun would end up together again.”

“Akamatsu-chan please!”

He said, obviously embarrassed. He quickly shut his locker and shook his head.

“What does it matter anyway? Let’s just go get some lunch or something…”

Kaede honestly felt bad. He seemed so embarrassed. She did find it weird he dodged the question, but she didn’t want to push him anymore.

“Ah sorry, Saihara-kun... Yeah, let’s go get some food!”

She walked along with Saihara to the cafeteria, trying to push Amami and Sahara’s relationship out of her mind. She decided she would try and not think about it, waiting to see if either one of them would answer her questions. It wasn’t her place to push. She just hoped Saihara knew he could tell her anything.

She loved him, and she would always be there for him. Kaede was confident he knew that. She looked over at Saihara and smiled softly. He looked back and returned the expression.

Yeah. He knew.


	2. Kokichi Ouma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shuichi Saihara’s former boyfriend and one of his closest friends, Kokichi Ouma knew he knew Saihara the best. He knew Akamatsu and Saihara had known each other for a long time but Kokichi felt like he and Saihara were really close as they hung out almost every single weekend.

As Shuichi Saihara’s former boyfriend and one of his closest friends, Kokichi Ouma knew he knew Saihara the best. He knew Akamatsu and Saihara had known each other for a long time but Kokichi felt like he and Saihara were really close as they hung out almost every single weekend.

Except for recently. Saihara hadn’t been available to hang out all the time like he used to. Kokichi was very aware that Saihara was his own person and didn’t have to hang out with him all the time, but Kokichi was just curious as to what was keeping his beloved Saihara away from him. 

He thought hard about the possibilities as he lay in bed, ready to go to bed for the night. He hoped Saihara was doing okay mentally… as much as Kokichi hated to admit it, he paid closed attention to how Saihara acting and looking. When Saihara was paler, had dark circles, and seemed thinner, he knew what was going on. A depressive episode. If no one caught onto it immediately it would get worse slowly. Saihara wouldn’t eat at lunch, slowly stop going to class and eventually stop coming to school. It made Kokichi sick to think about Saihara harming himself. Saihara was so kind and sweet he didn’t deserve how he thought about himself. 

Kokichi turned and furrowed his eyebrows. Now he’s gotten himself all worked up. He leaned over and grabbed his phone off his nightstand. He opened his message out and types a message to Saihara.

owouma: hewwoooo saihara!!! (ノ^∇^) are u awake? 

A few seconds later a response came through,

hathara: hey ouma, yeah i’m awake. do you need anything?  
owouma: just thinkin bout u… u ok?  
hathara: ?? yeah i'm fine?? why??  
owouma: cus ur emo (ᗒᗊᗕ)  
hathara: ok. goodnight ouma.

With that, Saihara stopped responding. Kokichi sighed and set his phone down. Through text, Saihara sounded fine but Kokichi didn’t know if he was actually okay. Kokichi decided not to plague himself about it, though. He would see Saihara tomorrow for class and he could check with him verbally. He leaned over again and turned off his lamp and went to sleep. 

He awoke the next morning and got ready for school. He was one of the last ones to enter the dorm dining room. He sat down next to Saihara, who was eating breakfast. 

“G’mornin my beloved Saihara-chan!” 

“Good morning Ouma-kun.”

Kokichi hummed and smiled, looking over Saihara. He looked normal. He looked like plain ol’ cute Saihara.

“You look less emo today, Saihara-chan.”

Kokichi commented. He watched Saihara’s pale face flush a light pink.

“I’m not emo Ouma-kun!”

Kokichi laughed and pinched Saihara’s cheek, which Saihara slapped his hand away.

“Awww! You’re so cute! But lying to me is pointless unless you’re good at it. I can spot your lies from five hundred miles away Saihara-chan!” 

Saihara’s face turned a darker pink as he shook his head. He shoved some food into his mouth and Kokichi giggled again. 

A few other latecomers soon joined them like Himiko, Amami, Harukawa, and Hoshi. They sat down in their respective seats only Amami stopped by the entrance to the dining room. Saihara stood up, which Kokichi raised an eyebrow at, as Saihara picked up his plate. 

“Where are you going Saihara-kun? Is something wrong?” 

Akamatsu asked, which Shuichi gave her a sheepish smile.

“Oh, um, Amami and I are working on a project together so we wanted to get some of it done this morning..” 

He said and she nodded. 

“Don’t work yourself too hard!” 

She responded with a bright smile, and he nodded.

Kokichi furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at Saihara. 

“Yeah, Saihara-chan... Don’t work too hard.” 

He said, doubt dripping in his tone. Shuichi looked down at him and smiled softly, and Kokichi could feel his gaze soften. Damn that stupid Saihara. 

“I’ll see you in first period Ouma-kun, right?”

Ouma shook his head and looked away from Saihara. 

“No, I’m busy today, sorry Saihara-chan!” 

“Oh.” 

“Nishishi~ It's a lie! I’ll totally be there!” 

Saihara exhaled softly. He turned and walked into the kitchen, disappearing momentarily then coming out empty-handed. He approached Amami who gave him a soft smile and walked out of the dining room. 

Kokichi didn’t exactly doubt they were working on a project together it just seemed.. weird to him. He couldn’t describe it. He didn't particularly think anything nefarious was going on… just something Saihara and Amami weren’t telling them. It wasn’t anybody’s business but their own but Kokichi was curious dammit! 

He stood up, wanting to know what those two were up to. He couldn’t help how curious he was. He slipped out of the dining room and walked down the hallway, arms behind his head. He didn’t know where they were. He guessed he could go to his room and look at his e-handbook but he didn’t care THAT much about what those two were up to. He thought about where people go to be alone to do school stuff.. the library, class, their rooms... 

He decided to check the library first. He made his way to the first-floor library and poked his head in. He didn’t see anything but he listened for a few seconds. A few muffled voices told him there were people in the room. He entered silently and slid up to a bookshelf and leaned against it.

The voices were definitely Amami and Saihara’s, so he stayed to listen to them. 

“Did you even read the book?” 

Saihara asked, obviously amused.

“Maybe..” 

Amami responded. 

“If you didn't read the book how do you expect to do the project?” 

“I read the book Shuichi; I’m just messing with you.” 

‘Shuichi’..? Amami called Saihara by his first name.. What did that mean? Kokichi furrowed his eyebrows, continuing to listen to the pair. 

“Okay.. so Ichika Ito is a natural-born preformer..” 

Kokichi tuned out Saihara’s ramblings about the book. He didn’t care that much about this part, he was more interested in why Amami called Saihara by his first name. Kokichi wondered if the two were secretly best friends or something. Oh. maybe those two were dating. Huh.. that made Kokichi think. Amami and Saihara? It kind of pained Kokichi’s heart to know Saihara had moved on but then again it had been a little over a year since they broke up. Kokichi still had… really deep feelings for Saihara. It was complicated for Kokichi. Saihara had a perfectly valid reason for breaking up with him, so Kokichi really couldn't be mad at him for moving on. Plus Kokichi just wanted Saihara to be happy, whether it was with him or not. 

Kokichi peeked around the bookshelf to look at the two. Rantaro was looking at Saihara like he was the best thing that had ever graced his vision all the while Saihara was just focused on the paper.

“You’re so pretty Shuichi.”

Saihara looked up at Amami, his cheeks were slightly pink. It was a little bit shocking for Kokichi to see Saihara not blushing out of his mind. If he had said something like that to Saihara, he would have freaked.

“You’re a flirt.” 

Is how Saihara responded, Amami laughed lightly. 

“At least most people have stopped calling me a playboy. Chabashira-chan still calls me one, though.”

“That really gets on your nerves huh?” 

“It’s annoying. I know I look like a stereotypical playboy but I’m not. People shouldn't assume things just by looking at someone.” 

Saihara tittered and looked back at their paper.

“Okay stop distracting me. We should at least try getting SOMETHING done.”

“We have like a week to get this done Shuichi.”

“Yeah but..”

Saihara’s smile faded slightly, and Amami immediately apologized,

“I didn’t mean it like that; I’m sorry. Are you worried about it?” 

Shuichi nodded, sighing softly. 

“Yeah, a bit... I mean I’m always worried about school stuff. I dislike working with people on projects. It's not you or anything it just stresses me out. I don't ever feel like I'm good enough to help or anything.”

Amami nodded slightly. 

“I see. I don’t mind working on it now, but I don’t want you to fret over it. You’re smart Shuichi; I know you could do it in a week or two days. It’s way more fun to work together when everyone is relaxed and happy.” 

Saihara’s frown immediately turned into a gentle smile. 

“Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Rantaro.”

Amami brought a hand up and pushed Saihara’s bangs out of his face. 

Kokichi quickly ducked away and stared at the floor. That pretty much confirmed it for him. They were dating for sure. He didn’t want to see the two kiss, considering he still had some form of feelings for Saihara. Kokichi felt a pang of sadness, but he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face.

Mischief was afoot!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like said in the previous chapter i haven't actually played v3, i've just watched some clips/freetime events 
> 
> i'm not very good at writing mischievous and loud characters so i hope i wrote kokichi at least somewhat decently
> 
> next is... kaito! i love himbos and i secretly hc rantaro to be a form of himbo


	3. Kaito Momota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaito Momota was by no means an observant person. He could pick up if something was really wrong like if Makiroll was angry or if his sidekick was in one of his episodes. Speaking of his sidekick… Kaito thought Saihara was doing great of recently! Saihara was training harder and he seemed genuinely happier. Kaito was really happy for Saihara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to note i write this chapter at 5am with no sleep so if it’s shitty, i apologize

Kaito Momota was by no means an observant person. He could pick up if something was really wrong like if Makiroll was angry or if his sidekick was in one of his episodes. Speaking of his sidekick… Kaito thought Saihara was doing great of recently! Saihara was training harder and he seemed genuinely happier. Kaito was really happy for Saihara.

Despite his happiness, Kaito did have to wonder what was going on. Don’t get him wrong, Kaito was overwhelmed with pride at Shuichi’s progress but Kaito wondered why he was working so hard.

“Kaito.” 

His girlfriend’s voice drew him out of his musings. Heh, that was funny. Kaito musing. The corners of his lips quirked up at that. 

“Kaito, dear, focus please.”

“Ope! Sorry, Makiroll! I was just thinkin’.” 

Her eyebrow rose and Kaito chuckled,

“Come on, me thinking ain’t so rare!”

She giggled softly, and Kaito felt his heart dance with love. 

“I was thinking bout Saihara. He seems happier, doesn’t he?” 

He glanced over at Maki who had puckered her lips in thought. She eventually nodded. Kaito was surprised she thought about it for so long, as she and Saihara were weirdly close. Her, Saihara, and Yumeno had this strange friendship that no one could really explain. When he said no one he really meant no one, not even the trio could explain it. It was a bit odd but then again Kaito had seen weirder things. 

Now that he thought about it, Saihara had a TON of weird friendships. Like those two upperclassmen, Naegi Makoto and Hinata Hajime. They were a strange group of friends. It didn’t really shock him though… Saihara had a charm about him. It seemed like he could make friends with anybody if he really put his mind to it. He didn’t know the other two but they seemed like they have that same quality. Those three seemed to be the talk of the school. Kaito knew Saihara hated gossip so he never let Saihara in on the gossip and talk. 

“Do you happen to know whats going on with him? I know you two are close.”

She asked but Kaito shook his head. 

“No, not that I can think of. He hasn’t mentioned anything to me. I only recently noticed, though.” 

“Yeah, he seems busier on the weekends. I kinda miss going to the movies with him.”

“He was kinda the fifth wheel, though.”

Kaito pointed out and Maki nodded slowly. 

“He would hate us talking about him like this.” 

Maki said, lips quirked into a smile. Kaito laughed heartily.

“You’re right, but I can’t help but wonder and worry, y’know?” 

They both fell into silence for a few seconds before Kaito remembered something.

“Oh wait. Saihara has my bag. It has my English homework in it. I need to go grab it from him.” 

“Hurry then.” 

He nodded and stood from his loveseat (all dorms had them along with a desk, bookshelf, and obviously a bed). He exited his dorm room, closing the door behind him. He pulled out his e-handbook. He looked at the map section to see where Saihara was. He was in his room, but he wasn’t alone. The handbook also said that Amami was with him. Kaito rose an eyebrow and made his way to Saihara’s dorm. Oh, Amami’s dorm was right next to Saihara’s so maybe the handbook was just confused? 

Kaito knocked on Saihara’s door, waiting for the door to open. He heard a quiet voice and some shuffling before the door swung open. Saihara stood in front of him, the door wide open. It wasn’t like Kaito could see into the room. All he could see was a bookshelf and his desk that was pushed up against the wall. Plus some posters that Kaito didn’t get but he still thought they were pretty cool. 

His hair was slightly disheveled and he was wearing a tank top and some joggers. He looked like make he had been taking a nap or laying down. 

“Umm... hey Momota-kun.”

Saihara greeted a bit awkwardly. Kaito didn’t let the awkwardness stop his bright smile. 

“Hey, sidekick,”

Shuichi’s lips twitched into a small smile at the nickname,

“I was wondering if you had my bag still? My homework is in there.”

“Oh yeah, it’s in here, one second.”

With that, Shuichi turned around and disappeared around the wall for a few moments before reappearing with Kaito’s school bag.

Kaito took his bag, thanking saihara with a bow,

“Thanks for holdin’ onto it for me Saihara!”

Saihara gave him a bright smile. 

“Glad I could help Momota-kun. I hope you had fun today on your tour.”

The reason why Saihara had his bag was that Kaito had taken a tour of the space station that was close by. It had been a blast to see where he might work one of these days. He was super pumped! 

“Oh, it was totally awesome! You probably would’ve liked it too!”

Saihara let out a light chuckle.

“Space is more of your thing Momota-kun but it seems like a really great opportunity. I’m happy for you.”

Kaito beamed at Saihara who just kept a gentle smile on his face. 

“Oh, one more thing Saihara... Is Amami here?”

Saihara’s face flushed.

“What? Why?”

“Oh, it says his e-handbook is here. I figured it the handbook thought he was in here because his dorm was so close to yours.”

Saihara nodded vigorously. 

“Yup that must be it.”

Saihara said quickly. Kaito chuckled nervously. 

“If he’s hanging out in here, that’s okay Saihara. Just bros being bros right?” 

He swore he heard a snort of laughing in the background but Saihara shook his head. 

“Yup bros being bros. Momota-kun, don’t you have homework to work on?”

“Oh yeah, I do don’t I?” 

Kaito rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as Saihara rose an eyebrow. 

“I’m proud of you for working on it.”

“Makiroll is helping me. She’s the sweetest.”

He said, lovingly. Saihara nodded, stepping slightly backward into his room. Kaito could take the hint. 

“Alrighty thank you, sidekick! See ya tomorrow!”

Kaito turned, hearing Saihara’s door click close behind him, and walked back to his dorm. He opened his door and sat back down next to Maki. 

“You got your bag back.”

She observed. 

“Yeah. I think Amami was in his room.”

She raised her eyebrows.

“Amami? I didn’t know they were close.”

“Amami watched us train once, but I didn’t think much of it. Yumeno sometimes watches so I dunno...” 

She hummed softly in thought.

“Maybe Saihara likes Amami.”

“Or maybe Amami likes Saihara?”

Kaito asked and Maki shrugged in response.

“I never really thought of Amami as someone who likes people.”

“Nah I just think he prefers to remain ‘mysterious’ y’know?”

“I can see how he would like Saihara, though. He’s cute and sweet.”

“He really is. He’s a great person. I’m pretty sure almost everybody but Chabishira has liked him at some point.”

Kaito agreed, laughing radiantly. 

“Oh well. You should work on your English now. It’s your last piece of homework.”

Kaito groaned softly but opened his bag and rummaged through it. His bag was neatly arranged, and his homework was placed in a folder. He smiled softly. 

‘Saihara…” 

He thought, almost laughing out loud. That was so like Shuichi to organize and adjust everything. He wasn’t mad, though, he thought it was cute. In a platonic way. 

He pulled his homework out of the folder and started on it. Maki explaining the things he didn’t understand.

When he finished the paper, he leaned back against the couch and thought about Saihara’s little quirks like organizing his bag or just generally being there for him. 

Kaito thought Shuichi was beautiful, personality and all. He figured everyone in his class would agree. 

He was truly fantastic.


End file.
